


Aedriane's NaNoWriMo Challenge 2018

by Aedriane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Rather than try for one huge piece of writing over thirty days, I'm going to try for one 'complete' piece every day. This includes Poems, Ficlets, Short Stories, and Chapters, both fandom and original.





	1. Poem: Fall of the Four

A nation divided into four  
between wealth, love, might, and war  
Some may be content to stay  
While others have another way

A richly king to those beneath  
To them not much does he bequeath  
To this, they struggle endlessly  
For no hope lies beyond their sea

The bloody queen upon her throne  
As the nation's king is lying prone  
A black blade preys upon his heart  
What a way for war to start

The prince, his heart is filled with mirth  
As it's swayed by beauties of the earth  
But once crossing his path is heaven alive  
His entire rule is a mindless hive

And so, to sweep this tarnished land  
Comes a swift and unyielding hand  
The hardfast rule of law and power  
Has to this land come to devour

In the blink of an eye, all souls are gone  
Emotions and and treasures preyed upon  
There's nothing left but empty sorrow  
And the everlasting promise of a barren morrow


	2. Ficlet: Winter is Boring (Black Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a potential NaNo novel idea I started planning last year called Black Falls. Arianne, Annabel, and Adelaide are all original characters.

"Ugh, winter is so boring here!" Was exclaimed as Arianne dramatically threw herself into the giant pink bean bag in the corner and laid in it limply. It was her favorite thing to do when she was bored or irritated with something. She only moved to look up when she heard a stifled giggle from beside her.  
"Really, Ari?" Annabel asked as she swiveled around in her chair. "I'd have thought you would be buried in a pile of blankets with some tea binging K-dramas and whining about the cold."  
"Girl, I'm from _Nevada_ , not the Bahamas." She sighed before going back to her dying of boredom act, watching the wall behind the chair. "Yeah, it's hot there, but it does get pretty cold in the winter." She then remained quiet for a solid few minutes before quickly sitting upright. "...Wait, who has the time to binge K-dramas? Exams are literally a month and a half away!"  
"Perhaps the same kind of person who complains about winter being boring." A sly-toned voice that wasn't Annabel's cut in. Arianne pouted and slumped, watching Adelaide cross straight through the room and into the kitchen, clad in a purple unicorn onesie. The fridge was heard opening, then closing before the unicorn reappeared in the doorway, iced coffee in hand. "In Ari's defense, though..." They looked from Ari to Anna, "It _is_ pretty dreary around here."  
"Well, yeah..." Annabel began, suddenly feeling put on the spot. "It's 'cause everything green is dead and it's always overcast. The two things that kind of define the aesthetic are gone." She began to play with her hair, leaning back in her chair. "That doesn't mean it's boring, though. There's still plenty going on."  
"Like what?" Arianne asked, giving Annabel a dubious look.  
"Like...um..." The redhead put a hand to her chin, looking down in thought for a moment. "....How about the mountains?" She suggested, but the expressions she got in response weren't very positive. "Nothing big, but, like..." She quickly amended, "Maybe we could go to Helen or something sometime the weekend?"  
"...Helen?" The query came from both the unicorn and the bored zombie. Anna grinned and leaned forward, suddenly confident.  
"It's a magical wonderland wedged just up in the mountains. It's like going through a portal to Bavaria." She explained with wonder, her eyes sparkling. "Quaint little houses and streets, delicious German food, funnel cakes, candlemaking, candy shops..."  
"So, it's a tourist town." Adelaide drawled, giving the wide-eyed redhead a look that couldn't say anything but no. In response, Anna's expression seemed to fade to slightly disappointed.  
"Well, yeah...Yeah it is, but...Delicious German food?" She tried once more because, let's face it, that was her favorite part about the entire idea. Adel's lack of response pretty much answered her plea, though.  
"...Maybe a trip to a tourist town is what we need, Adel." Arianne spoke up, glancing between the other two. Adelaide turned their gaze to the bean bag zombie, expression unchanging. "I mean it." Ari straightened up, looking Adel in the eye. "Look, how long has it been since we _haven't_ had a weird shared dream? Just as well, how long has it been since we've gone anywhere that wasn't a class or a show?" Adel shifted and let out a sigh before taking the next few moments to open their coffee and drink some of it.  
"I thought the dreams weren't a problem?" They asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk. Ari sighed and leaned her head to the side in response.  
"They wern't, at least not two weeks ago. They've gotten more frequent and, frankly quite eerie." A wary glance was then shot in Anna's direction, who was already nodding in agreement, a lock of hair twirled around one finger. Adel looked between them for a long moment before turning to the doorway they originally emerged from and shuffling in that direction.  
"All right. I guess I can stomach a tourist town for a day." They answered with a small smirk, stopping at the doorway. "But...Don't forget about exams. They _are_ literally a month and a half away, after all." And with that, they continued shuffling away.  
Ari and Anna looked at each other excitedly, waiting for any sign of Adel's presence to disappear. Once they did, the girls both let out a squeal of excitement.


	3. Character Blurb: Arianne Morales (Black Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but it's what I have on Triple-A Guitarist and vocalist Arianne Morales.

Arianne Morales was born April 15, 1995 to a family living smack dab in the middle of Nevada. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly dark skin tone. She was the first of two children, with her brother Emile not far behind in 1999. In 2004, the entire family moved out to the suburbs of Northern Georgia, as Arianne and Emile's father was transferred there for work. Arianne herself is a bit of a wild child, but generally maintains focus on her studies and interests - namely music, machines, and Korean dramas. She began learning to play guitar in middle school as a way to channel her energy, and by the time she hit college, was ready to show off her talent with both a wrench and an axe, majoring in Robotics at the University of North Georgia's Black Falls campus and subsequently starting a pop-punk band called Triple-A with Adelaide Taylor and Annabel Jones, two others living in her dorm building. Shortly afterwards, she began dying the tips of her hair hot pink to match her trusty guitar. She's admittedly not very good at writing lyrics, but is more than willing to sing whatever Anna and Adel brings to the table, along with a rhythm to fit like a black leather glove.


	4. Poem: Losing Steam

It's not that I feel out of words  
I just feel out of energy  
And maybe kind of like the world  
Has become my greatest enemy

With each day that passes  
The stress piles up  
The more that amasses  
The more I feel stuck

The small parts of life  
They're chipping away  
They cause more strife  
With every day

The things that didn't matter before  
Have returned and bring a bite  
Now they even up the score  
And I find it harder to fight

The endless grind is tearing me down  
It's hard just to get through  
I could just say things will come around  
Thought I know that isn't true

The presence in my mind  
It tells me "Just don't think"  
And while that's easier, I find  
This life is not my ship to sink


End file.
